Electronic document reading and imaging systems are commonly employed in situations where efficient, cost-effective methods to record and process respective document information are required. For example, such systems are utilized in applications where it is advantageous to electronically scan and read check routing and account information using on-site document scanning technologies. One benefit of this approach relates to an inherent expedited check processing ability as the check information is immediately available. Additionally, as a result of the Check Clearing for the 21st Century Act (commonly referred to as Check 21 legislation) the need to physically transport the check to a specialized check processing facility is eliminated, thereby avoiding the substantial delays and losses necessarily incurred by check transportation and handling.
Typically, such on-site check scanning technologies employ a manually movable, linear scanning mechanism that moves along the length of the check to acquire image and routing information. In such a manually driven system the data acquisition procedure is particularly sensitive to the rate that the linear scanning mechanism is moved over the check. Consequently, the integrity of the acquired data is a strong function of operator skill and experience. Trial and error techniques are used to capture image and character data that is useable from a manual linear scanning mechanism, in that a user must scan an entire check or other document, and then review the scanned information for accuracy, because the user is unsure whether the correct scanner movement rate was achieved. This reduces efficiency of the scanning process.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.